


To The Moon And Back My Dear

by The_Obscurity



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 1940s, Affection, Alma Lefay Peregrine Is A Lesbian And You Cannot Convince Me Otherwise, Alma Lefay Peregrine Is A Virgin, Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is in Love With Alma Lefay Peregrine, Based on The Movie Cause I’m Only On The First Book, Beta Wanted, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dont Worry The Burn isn’t that slow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, My Target Audience Is Me, No Lesbians Die, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Female Character Is Not, Overpowered Original Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Transphobia, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, So Much Gaë, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Useless Lesbians, World War II, author is wlw, no beta we die like men, peculiarity, the children ship it, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obscurity/pseuds/The_Obscurity
Summary: The Isle of Cairnholm turned out to be much like the ferry ride there; cold, wet and impossibly dreary; and Evelyn; not for the first time that day; found herself questioning the decision to spend her summer here of all places.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Character(s), Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s), Alma LeFay Peregrine/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	To The Moon And Back My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I’m currently in the middle of exams so for the next month or so chapters will be short and update infrequent.

The Isle of Cairnholm turned out to be much like the ferry ride there; cold, wet and impossibly dreary; and Evelyn; not for the first time that day; found herself questioning the decision to spend her summer here of all places. 

The inn was a delapidated old building that’s smelled strongly of vinegar, smoke and damp.. It provided little shelter from the elements as the room had a constant leaking drip dripping from the roof and the widows seemed unable to close entirely and so every five minutes would bang open and the cold rain would come blowing in. The inn itself would creak and crack with every gust of wind and Evelyn supposed that if she were to die it would be of the building collapsing ontop of her. 

“At this point I’ll be lucky if the bed doesn’t break under me”

The bed gave yet another great creak as gave a great shiver and she pulled the moth eaten blanket tighter around her. 

————————

By the time Evelyn had willed herself out of bed and into the shower the heavy drumming of raindrops had turned to silence and to her delight the sun had finally decided to make an appearance.

She practically skipped down the stairs hoping for a warm breakfast to start her first day of adventuring. Unfortunately she found herself staring at yet another meal of gritty roast and vinegar soaked chips, placed infront of her by the innkeeper who seemed way too cheerful considering the quality of his cooking. 

She shoveled the meal down trying her hardest not to wince at the acidic burn of the chips and swallowed down the meat with large gulps of lukewarm tea. She thanked the innkeeper and was out of the door before she could be offered seconds. 

————————

The walk up to the old children’s home was a long drudge through the mud

**Author's Note:**

> Once the exam season is over you can expect biweekly update of much longer chapters and I will merge the first short few into one


End file.
